Effects of ZERO
by Kaiko-Lei Yuy
Summary: One year after EW, the Gundam boys are all living together, but lately Heero has been having strange nightmares, and Quatre sometimes starts acting real strange.*YAOI* Rating may change PG-13 for later cussing.
1. Prologue

Hello! This is my first posted on FF.net! My muse Shadow-Aeliana helped me write this..  
  
This fanfic is Yaoi, and the parings are: 1x2, 3x4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: One year after EW, the Gundam boys are all living together, but lately Heero has been having strange nightmares, and Quatre sometimes starts acting real strange.  
  
There is slight OOC. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Effects of ZERO  
  
Prologue  
  
He seemed more distant lately. I've been worried, so has Quatre, Trowa, and even Wufei. It had been a whole year since the Mariemaia incident and we had all been invited to live with Quatre at one of his mansions, of course we all accepted. Heero had had even opened up a bit, but this past month he seems to be a little scared and confused. I asked him what was wrong and he just said that it was nothing. I'm worried and upset the I can't help him. (1)  
  
~Heero's P.O.V.~  
I wasn't able to sleep again. The nightmare haunts me. I fall asleep to find myself in a dream, standing with someone behind me who jumps me and stabs me while choking me. I wake up the, scared, sweating, and shaking violently. I can't think why I would have this dream, but I haven't slept well for a month and it is starting to take effect on my body. Everyone is worried as well and I don't know how to tell them I am fine because I know I am not. And if I don't shape up they'll be watching me 24/7. The dream I had, maybe it was to tell me that I would die.soon. Once I wasn't afraid to die, now I have a life and friends that are like family, and now I don't want to die. I am scared, I finally have something to live for, and someone or something wants to kill me. But why?  
  
~Quatre's P.O.V.~  
I'm worried about both Duo and Heero. For one Duo is constantly fretting about Heero. I've known of Duo's feelings for Heero for a long time and Heero looking sick isn't helping. As for Heero, he's pale, thin, and most nights for this past month, I hear him screaming in his sleep. It scares me. It scares all of us.. Something's not quite right..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(1) Ummm.. that was in Duo's P.O.V. incase you didn't know. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for the prologue! Hope it provided you some information about the story that will begin in the next chapter, which I don't know when it will come out, sorry but I have a real screwy week coming up.  
  
Screen now focus's on Shadow-Aeliana who is standing talking to an very peeved of Hiei, for she had called him short. Whispers something to herself and we see Hiei has now shrunk to six inches tall. Hiei: Shadow-Aeliana! Change me back now!!! Shadow-Aeliana:*doesn't hear him* Yay! Now I have a Hiei action figure! One more for my collection! Kaiko-Lei Yuy walks in sees small Hiei in Shadow-Aeliana's hand sighs turns towards readers "Don't ask" then walks right out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please Read and Review! Flames are accepted, but they will be put in a separate pile, later to be put in a bonfire made by my muses, so they can roast marshmallows. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey it's me again! Sorry it took awhile to post this chapter but I have been very busy this past week and it has been driving me insane!! But in the end I had fun and my Shonen Jump arrived today ^_____^ And I am a girl, I just find that Shonen Jump can be read by girls too. Well enough with my random ramblings, I'll get on with the story now!!!  
  
Shadow-Aeliana: Finally! I was about to fall asleep!  
  
Shuddup! I wasn't talking for that long! .. Anyway, I will now write this chappie!  
  
Sahdow-Aeliana: Thank You!  
  
Grrr. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you to: HeeroDuo4eva for reviewing the prologue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: One year after EW, the Gundam boys are all living together, but lately Heero has been having strange nightmares, and Quatre sometimes starts acting real strange.  
  
There is slight OOC. Parings are:1x2, 3x4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I forgot this last time.  
  
Disclaimer:  
Seraphine walks out from hiding in the shadows, "Kaiko-Lei Yuy does not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters from Gundam Wing. Though, she whishes she did. (Can you guess who? ^_^)" Disappears back into the shadows..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Psychiatrists say that mental illness affects one out of four people. Check three friends: if they're OK you're it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Effects of ZERO  
Chapter I  
  
~Heero's P.O.V.~  
  
It started like a normal morning. I wake up from the nightmare. Scared, sweating, and shaking, but this morning, on top of those. I can't keep my vision straight it keeps going blurry. I get up out of bed and everything keeps moving, making me dizzy.  
  
"What is going on?" I mumble to myself.  
  
Little did I know that there was my green (think color of his tank top) sweatshirt that someone gave on the floor. Right in front of me. My vision was so blurry I didn't see it. Well simply stated, I tripped. As well as getting my legs caught in the sweatshirt didn't help the situation. I lost my balance and I started falling, I didn't have enough time to untangle myself from the sweatshirt before hitting the ground. I didn't exactly feel like falling on the ground this morning, so I grabbed the bookcase next to me. Two words: Stupid Choice. The bookcase as angled at the bottom, nonetheless it is very wobbly. The bookcase begins to fall above me. Bad, this is very bad.  
  
I begin to get mauled with books that were falling. Next the bookcase would fall on top of me and I didn't have enough time to get out if the way. Damn, I hate mornings. It fell on me with a loud 'Thunk'. Now I was stuck underneath a bookcase on the floor, my head was spinning and my body hurt, but I could see clearly now.  
  
"Itai." I mutter, " I thought only Duo could do something like this.."  
  
~Trowa's P.O.V.~  
  
We were all downstairs eating breakfast, well except for Heero. He has been waking up late for the past month now. He used to be the first one up and now he is the last. Maybe the effect of the war is starting to affect him. He's become pale and extremely thin, everyone, including Wufei is worried about him so much. We all think he is going to drop dead in a moments notice. It is very strange.  
  
As Duo was about to start on his second bowl of cereal, which was: 1/3 Fruit Loops, 1/3 Fruity pebbles, and 1/3 Cinnamon Toast Crunch (1), when a loud thump was heard from right above us, where Heero's bedroom is. We all fell silent, no one moved or made a sound. Then a second even louder thump, which happened after quite a few unnoticeable thumps, then the sound of glass shattering, was heard. Then there was total and complete silence.  
  
"Ummmm. do you think he is alright?" Duo asked.  
  
" I think it would be good if we were to go up and check on him." I said in a reply.  
  
We all left our seats at the table and proceeded upstairs to Heero's room. Duo, who was in the front of us, opened the door to Heero's room carefully. We were all behind Duo and we heard him gasp and run into Heero's room without a second thought.  
  
"Heero! Heero! Answer me! Are you alright? Comon, don't play around with me! Wake up!" Duo yelled. I looked to Quatre, then to Wufei, and we walked into Heero's room. And that's when we saw him lying there underneath the.  
  
~Duo's P.O.V.~  
  
Bookcase! I cannot for the life of me figure out how he ended up underneath the bookcase! But my mind went on auto-pilot as I start yelling at Heero, trying to get a response, any response, out of him to see if he was okay. As I went to take a breath, (from yelling so much) he said something.  
  
"Duo." He looked at me slightly, (or tried to at least) "Help. Please. Help."  
  
He had asked for help, so I moved closer to him and tried to pull the bookcase off of him, but I soon found out heavy that old bookcase really was. I was barely able to get it a little bit off of him but not enough. When I removed the bookcase off of him, Heero screamed in pain. Something was wrong and I couldn't see it. Also, it someone didn't come help me quick it was going to be back on top of Heero. I looked at the others who we in total shock.  
  
Then Trowa calmly walked over and helped me, but we still couldn't get it up high enough. So after that attempt, Wufei walked over muttering something about weak onna's, but even with all three of our combined strengths we still couldn't get it fully up. I then motioned with my head for Quatre to come over and give us a hand. He walked over and all four of us together were able to get the bookcase back into standing position.  
  
As soon as that was taken care of, I dropped to the ground and picked up Heero in my arms to check and see if he was alright. I still held him while he slowly opened his eyes and looked around and then looked at me. Pain in his eyes.  
  
"Thanks Duo" he mumbled. His head drooped down, but his eyes didn't close all the way. I have watched him sleep before and he always has his eyes shut tight so that told me he was not asleep. But he was very weak, shaking, and was it possible that he was now scared of dieing? I hope he doesn't get too scared.. it would be a new feeling and it may take control him, soon he would be outta control.  
  
Plan 1: Comfort him. good, that is what I will do. yes, then maybe he wouldn't be so scared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that's it for this chappie! And the next time I get a chance to go on the computer I will type up the next chap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hate this damned machine, I wish that they would sell it, It never does quite what I want, But only what I tell it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R Please!!! It would be greatly appreciated to hear opinions by my muses and me! Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 2 the titles just get better and...

Hello again.. If you are wondering, the chapters for this fic may be long of short, depends on where I feel I should end it. Anyway.I shall now continue this story..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you to: HeeroDuo4eva and CrimsonWings for reviewing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: One year after EW, the Gundam boys are all living together, but lately Heero has been having strange nightmares, and Quatre sometimes starts acting real strange.  
  
There is slight OOC. Parings are: 1x2, 3x4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Seraphine walks out from hiding in the shadows, "Kaiko-Lei Yuy does not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters from Gundam Wing. Though, she whishes she did. (Can you guess who? ^_^)" Disappears back into the shadows. I also don't own any name-brand product I mention in the fic. And if in your little mind you think you should sue me, you would find that you would only get an empty gum wrapper, for that is all I own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Effects of ZERO  
  
Chapter II  
  
~Heero's P.O.V.~  
  
In Duo's arms I am comforted as the shadows of those that I have killed loom over me for a few minutes and see that they are laughing and smiling smugly think that in a few minutes I might be joining them as dead, but as Duo is holding me I don't feel as scared as I once was.  
  
But when I blinked, I felt a new pain that is very powerful, but the shadows have disappeared as well knowing they might have their revenge. But I can't figure out where this pain is coming from. Then I see it, a broken glass bowl I had sitting on the bookcase and a small pool of blood right where I was lying a moment before. Then I fallow a small a smaller trail of blood to where my body is now and then I look at Duo's hand and see it covered in blood. my blood. My shirt was red at a spot on my stomach and the was a tear in my shirt. That was why the shadows were laughing; they figured that me in my weak state would be killed because I am losing a lot of blood.  
  
I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a gasp above me. I look up and see Duo staring at my side covered in blood, but when he notices that I am looking at him he looks back at me and I can see a real worried look in his eyes. He then says, " I tell them."  
  
Knowing what he had meant by that, I nodded at him. I then tried to relax a little, but it was really painful to just move a centimeter.  
  
~Duo's P.O.V.~  
  
I notice Heero moving his head very slowly; he was looking at his stomach where my hand at the moment, was. Maybe he was uncomfortable with my hand being there. Maybe I should move it. But what if he loses his balance, when I move my hand and falls and gets injured even more? No I can't let that happen, I would feel horrible and he would be really mad at me. My mind really likes to argue.  
  
Then I felt Heero's body stiffen up and I finally realized that there was a warm liquid substance on my hand. Blood. it was my first instinctive thought. I then looked at the floor trying to put the puzzle together and hoping that it wasn't Heero's blood. I saw broken glass and a small puddle beside it. *That was where Heero was lying a short time ago.* I then saw an even smaller trail of blood, I followed it and wound up looking at where my hand was. And it was covered in blood. This blood I was seeing was coming out of Heero.  
  
I was right. I hate it when I'm right.  
  
When I noticed this I gasped, I had hope Heero hadn't heard me but he had. He carefully moved his head up to look at me; I stopped staring at his side and my hand and returned his look. I didn't really know what to say to him, but I did know that when the others would see him bleeding they would worry and Quatre would freak out, speaking of him.. I think I hear him coming.  
  
"I tell them." That was about all I could say to him, but he nodded in response and before I could even tell him to relax a little, he did.  
  
Then I heard Quatre walked through the door and stop. He didn't come around to face me. I think he was waiting for me to say something. I couldn't see him and my back was facing him, I didn't want to turn around or move, in fear of hurting Heero. So I settled for twisting my head around as far as could then I spoke to him.  
  
"Quatre, go find Trowa and bring him here quickly." I wanted him to bring Trowa because he had the best medical knowledge. I saw Quatre nod and walk off to find Trowa. I then turned back to Heero watching him hoping that everything would turn out alright. why shouldn't it? We are the Gundam pilots after all. Wait. make that ex-Gundam pilots. Let the panicking begin.  
  
~Quatre's P.O.V.~  
  
I left quickly because Duo's face had been much paler than when he had first seen Heero trapped bookcase. Something else must've happened. but what? . Oh1 There's Trowa! Wait a second, what is he doing? Towels what would he need with those? Hmmm.  
  
"Hey Trowa! Duo needs you to help with Heero."  
  
"Thank you, little one."He replies, but he still looks somewhat confused as he look at the linen closet.  
  
"Ummm. what are you looking for Trowa?"  
  
"The towels that can be thrown away after they have been used." He answered.  
  
"Oh! Those are right here." I said and pulled out a towel that looked old and had a couple of holes in it. He then reached his hand in and pulled out about two-dozen more.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, by the way, what are you planning to use those for?" I asked him and motioned towards the towels.  
  
"You didn't notice?" Trowa asked me.  
  
"Notice what?" I ask him curiously, he now had confused me.  
  
He hesitated a little, "Well Heero is bleeding, I don't know really how bad it is. I couldn't tell, but that is probably why Duo wants me."  
  
It took me a few moments to piece together what he had just said, but when I finally had received all the information understandably I said the first uncontrollable thing that came to mind, "WHAT!?!?!?!?"  
  
I then blushed ten shades of red, realizing I had just yelled that and Trowa had a look of utter surprise on his face but he quickly recovered. "S-s-sorry." I stuttered.  
  
"it is quite alright," He said. " I am guessing that you want to accompany me to where Heero and Duo are at this moment? Duo is probably waiting up there very impatiently." He stops and we both manage a little laugh, "Ummm. by the way, where is the first-aid kit located at?"  
  
"Oh.. uhhh.." I dug around in the linen closet and finally found it. I pulled it out. "Here it is." I laughed as I saw that it was covered in a layer of dust. "I guess we haven't used it in awhile."  
  
"Yeah." Trowa turned around and said, 'Lets go."  
  
We walked back to where Duo was with Heero, but before we opened the door and went inside Duo started yelling, "TROWA!!! WHERE ARE YOU MAN!?!?!?"  
  
Ouch. We were right outside door when he yelled that. If we hadn't been used to his yelling by now, we would probably be deaf.  
  
"I'm right here Duo," Trowa said calmly while he walked over to Duo and Heero. When he stopped his eyes widened in an unusual manner, "I was wrong." He mumbled. He dropped down to his knees next to Duo, putting the towels on Heero's chest and stomach to wipe the spilled blood away to find the cut.  
  
I could now see what Heero looked like. It was horrible, blood, Heero's blood all around him, and from that look on Trowa's face earlier it was not what he was expecting.  
  
* I don't like blood. * Even after spending all that time fighting I still got woozy when I see blood.  
  
I look for a chair to sit in, I found myself useless in this situation for fear I would faint while trying to help. But Trowa turned around and looked at me, "Quatre, go find Wufei and bring him back here."  
  
I nodded and left the room. Okay not so bad, just looking for another person today.  
  
Maybe I can be useful in situations like this... Just not near blood..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for this chap. Hope you like it! And Gomen Nasai for it taking me so long to publish this chap. My summer so far has been very busy and half the time I was staying at a house that didn't have a computer. :( But now I finally got this chap finished so I can begin another one ^_____^.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notices Shadow-Aeliana asleep on the couch and takes time to sneak into he room, finding many moving action figure sized anime and manga characters in glass cases.  
  
"Oh dear." I then walk over and open all the cases returning all the characters to their normal sizes. "Gomen Nasai." I apologize to all of them before sending them back to there own worlds. 'sigh' "Never again am I going to allow her the freedom to go to different dimensions by herself. Maybe putting her in a mental institution would help....nah."  
  
Scene fades to black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He he he.^_^;;; well please R&R comments would be greatly appreciated!!!  
  
Shadow-Aeliana's voice in background: Hey! What the hell?!?! Where are they??? Kaiko???!!!!  
  
Kuso! Gotta run! Thanks for reading! Bye!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey it's me again! Sorry this chappie took so long again! I have been soooo busy this summer! @_@ I keep going places and now school is about to start so I have to get new clothes! But we just got a new dog so I am happy! He is really cute! I have been given the privlage of taking care of him for the past week while Nika was at band camp.. To make matters worse I had to go and get glasses and I can't stand them, but I have to wear them for bout a year till I can get contacts.. Sorry I'm psychobabbling!!! I'll just get on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reviewing! One-Winged Angel 18 HeeroDuo4eva Mainstream Soveriegn Mikito ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: One year after EW, the Gundam boys are all living together, but lately Heero has been having strange nightmares, and Quatre sometimes starts acting real strange.  
  
There is slight OOC. Parings are: 1x2, 3x4 maybe 5x? (I need help who should Wu-man be paired up with??)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: (sugar-High Aurelia-Elin steps onto stage) HI!!!!!! (Bounces up and down) Kaiko-Lei Yuy doesn't own Gundam Wing though she wishes she did! Please don't sue all you would get is.Ummmmm.. A piece of ripped up paper (torn by my dog of course! That was not my fault!) Bai bai!!!!! (Spins around and in a flash she was gone) I don't own any name-brand products mentioned in this fic. is there happens to be any mentioned. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Effects of Zero  
  
Chapter III  
  
~Duo's POV~  
  
What the hell was Quatre doing!!! The blood is still coming out and both my hands together is not enough to stop it.  
  
And it didn't help that Heero like looked like he was in even more pain as every slow second went by.  
  
"Are you gonna be okay buddy??" I question him.  
  
He looks up at me and nods a yes very faintly.  
  
Of course he'll be okay! Trowa will be here any second now! But, those seconds feel like forever! No! Trowa will not let Heero die..  
  
"Trowa should be here any second now.." I said it more to assure myself then to let Heero know. The soul purpose I wanted Trowa was that he has the best medical knowledge out of all of us, plus he doesn't try to pop bone back into place like Heero. Man that was just plain gross! Trowa has a less painful way of healing broken bones. Thank god! Wait I don't know why I just said that.  
  
I was snapped out of my thoughts when Heero fidgeted in my arms. I looked down at him and had an extremely pained look on his face. I looked at his stomach and saw that more blood was spilling out.  
  
'Crimson stains everywhere, on the floors, on the walls.'  
  
I couldn't stop it.  
  
'The stench horrible and even the air had a bloodstained coppery taste.'  
  
"Damnit Heero! Damn, shit, Bloody Hell!!!!" I growled. There was no way in hell that I was going to let him die, not a chance!  
  
Heero started screaming in pain. I guess this experience was something so painful that is even affected the Perfect Soldier. Or maybe he was having a horrible nightmare.  
  
Okay now I'm getting nervous, I don't want hi to die, but what am I supposed to do? Then a though hit me. "Sorry Heero." I whispered to him, then I took a big intake of air, and yelled, "TROWA!!! WHERE ARE YOU MAN?!?!?!"  
  
After I yelled that the door opened to reveal Trowa, Quatre, a bunch of old towels, and an extremely large first-aid kit. (G-boys have lotsa accidents.)  
  
Trowa stopped when he took in sight of the shape Heero was now in. The look on his face was that of a very shocked one, "I was wrong," I heard him mutter. He slightly shook his head and dropped down on the floor next to me.  
  
He turned his head towards Quatre and looked at him, "Quatre, go find Wufei." Then he turned his attention back towards Heero, using the old towels to clean the blood off of Heero's too-big-for-me-to-handle-all-by- myself injury.  
  
I felt Heero stiffen as each rag went by or was dropped on his stomach. With one hand I gently stoked his hair, then I whispered to him, "Relax, don't worry, Trowa's here to help, he'll fix you up." ' I hope he can, I don't wanna see you die.'  
  
~Quatre's POV~  
  
I walked down the hall looking for Wufei. I stopped in his bedroom and he wasn't in there, 'strange,' I thought. That was when I heard noises coming from Trowa's bathroom. 'Odd. what would he be doing in there?' I walked over to him and started talking. "Wufei, Trowa was asking for you assistance."  
  
"Yeah, okay, hold on a second." He put his back to me and finished what he was doing. Putting many different color liquids in bottles in a box. When he finished doing that he then slipped a handful of something I did not see in there. 'What was that??' He turned around. "Okay, I ready lets go."  
  
I only nodded, thinking about what he put on the box and we walked towards Heero's room.  
  
"How bad is he??" Wufei asked me  
  
"Well from the shocked look on Trowa's face when he saw him, I would say bad." He looked worried, "But Heero's tough, so I'm positive he'll make it."  
  
We continued the now seemingly long walk to Heero's room in silence.  
  
~Wufei's POV~  
  
We walked into Heero's room. As soon as we got in the I noticed Quatre sit down in a chair. 'Hmmm I wonder why..' I turned my direction and saw that Trowa was leaned over Heero and was wiping blood away from his stomach. He looked up as I got closer to him.  
  
"I brought what you requested."  
  
"Thanks, but why did you bring all of them? I only asked for one."  
  
I glared at him. "Well I didn't know which one it was that you wanted. You didn't exactly tell me what it looked like, you only told me the name of it."  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry." I handed him the box. He looked though without picking one up and finally pulled out a bottle with greenish-purplish liquid in it. "This was what I was looking for."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
He took one of the needles he had also asked me to bring and put some of the greenish-purplish liquid into it, and then injected it into Heero. The next thing that happened was that Heero's eyes closed and his body relaxed all the way.  
  
Before any of us could as what he did he responded. " I knocked him out so he couldn't feel anymore pain." And that was all he said and then he started to work on Heero's wound.  
  
~Trowa's POV~  
  
It was hard to clean the blood off of Heero's wound. Then I found how long the cut was and it was pretty long. I cleaned it and applied pressure to it. When it stopped bleeding a lot, I stitched it together. I was finished.  
  
"Wow Trowa! I think you did that in record time!" Duo said.  
  
Quatre asked, "Will he be alright?"  
  
"Yes. As long as the stitches don't come out by accident. " I handed Heero over to Duo. "You take care of him."  
  
He looked at me confused, but then he mocked saluted with the wrong hand, "Yes Sir!!" then picked him up and carried Heero to his room.  
  
~Duo's POV~  
  
I decided to put Heero in my bed for two reasons. One: My bed had more blankets making it warmer. Two: My bed was more comfortable. Plus there was a comfy chair next to my bed that I can sit on.  
  
I had set him on the bed and then tucked him in. I then turned towards the window in my bedroom and noticed that it had been pouring rain outside. 'Gee the weather makes me feel even worse.'  
  
I turned back around and walked over to the chair, put it near the bed and then sat down in it. I just watched his sleeping form for awhile.  
  
"So Heero Yuy, how long do you plan on sleeping? Hmmmm?"  
  
I laid my head on the side of the bed right next to Heero's right arm, closed my eyes, and then fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey it's the end of the third chappie YAY!!!  
  
Shadow-Aeliana: Finally, I thought I was gonna die before you finished it.  
  
No you're just mad that you couldn't keep all the Bishies!  
  
Shadow-Aeliana: Hn. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (practicing getting ready for school)  
  
Seraphine: Alright let's try this one; What is 5+7?  
  
Oh! I know this one! I learned it in 1st grade!!! 5+7=11  
  
Seraphine: NO!!  
  
4?  
  
Seraphine: NO!!!!!!!  
  
(Thinks for a min.) I got it! 19?!?!  
  
Seraphine: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (bangs head repeatedly until she loses consciousness)  
  
Oh wait now I remember, it's 12. (walks away to do something else, leaving unconscious Seraphine there. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hah! You made it all the way to the end of this chappie! Congrats!  
  
Please review! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 4

Hey Ummmmm... sorry it took so long for me to get this chappie to come out but I've been kinda busy with school and all ,but I finally found some time in my little annoying schedule to update this fic and maybe start typing up another one.... Lets get on to the fic! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanks for Reviewing! B.G. Pendragon- Hey now you know the little flying monkeys are mine and the midget cokes are part of Nika's little army! Mainstream Soveriegn- yeah maybe I'll try to get some more exciting things in later chapters but I don't know if anything too exciting will happen...on second thought I know something will. ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Summary: One year after EW, the Gundam boys are all living together, but lately Heero has been having strange nightmares, and Quatre sometimes starts acting real strange.  
  
There is slight OOC. Parings are: 1x2, 3x4 maybe 5x? (I need help who should Wu-man be paired up with??)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Disclaimer: Shadow-Aeliana walks out glaring at Kaiko "Kaiko-Lei Yuy doesn't own Gundam Wing, but wishes she did for that would be cool... but she doesn't so I think we should just get on with the story." Turns towards Kaiko, "there I said it are you happy now?" Kaiko grins, "Yep, would you like to join me on my perilous adventure to the comic store?" Aeliana grins, "Yes of course!" and the walk out to go see what kind of devastation they can do to the comic store. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Effects of Zero  
  
Chapter IV  
  
~Heero's P.O.V.~  
*2 hours later*  
  
I woke up covered in many blankets that were black, which immediately told me that this wasn't my bed. I about to shoot straight up, when I noticed that there was a head laying really close to my right arm. I looked at the head for a few seconds and realized that it was Duo, sleeping soundly, and this was mine and Duo's room, so I must be in his bed. Not wanting to wake him up I decided to lay back down, but as I did I felt a sharp pain come from the side of my stomach.  
  
I heard myself groan loudly, *damn, it hurts*. And then I saw duo's eyes snap open and he looked at me, then stared at me for a few seconds until he finally blinked.  
  
"Hee-chan! You're awake! How ya feeling, buddy? Bo you want me to go get Trowa so he can see if physically you are okay?"  
  
I looked at him *what the hell is he talking about? * I thought. He must've been able to tell what I was thinking cause he had a look that mirrored mine of curiosity.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" He finally asked.  
  
I shook my head in a silent no very slowly and was wondering if Duo had any sanity left in his mind.  
  
"Well do you know who I am and who you are?" He asked me.  
  
"Baka. You're Duo and I am Heero. But I don't see how that will help me remember anything that happened and why the side of my stomach hurts." I said to him.  
  
He looked at me and sighed. "Well I can show you why your side hurts." And then looked at me for approval.  
  
I just nodded looking straight at him.  
  
He sighed again and stood up. Cautiously and carefully he pulled back the blankets covering me. When I saw the he had set them down by my feet I turned all of my attention to the side of my stomach where I had felt that pang of pain come from.  
  
I had no shirt on, the air was cold on my chest, and I didn't realize it but I shivered. And Duo looked at me with an expression of concern on his face.  
  
"You alright?" He asked me and I nodded and then went back to looking at my stomach.  
  
There was a bandage wrapped around my waist and the lower part of my chest, but there was no blood stained on the outside of the bandages. I reached my hand down and touched it and instantly remembered all the events that had happened earlier that morning. I just sat there gaping and Duo looked at me with worry washed over his whole face.  
  
I finally spoke, "I- I- I just remembered what happened, how bad was it in the end?" I could still fell the small pain but the freezing cold air on my chest was worse.  
  
Duo flinched. "Well it was bad," he paused, "none of us were sure how it would turn out but we chose to trust Trowa's skills and the outcome turned out very positive."  
  
"How bad did I bleed?" I asked him, I knew I was being curious but I just had to know.  
  
"A lot... I was all over the floor..." He scratched the back of his head. "I think I forgot to clean it up..."  
  
I shivered again and he noticed once more. "Are you cold?" He asked.  
  
I nodded and he pulled the blankets up and draped them over me. "Thanks."  
  
"No pro-"duo was cut of when a loud noise was heard from downstairs.  
  
"HHHEEEEEERRROOOOOOO!!!!! Where are you my love!?!?!?!" The shrill voice shrieked.  
  
I felt my blood run cold and my eyes widened and fear and I turned to look at Duo and saw that his face mirrored mine.  
  
"Relena!!" we both whispered. *This was bad* I thought *It was here!*  
  
Duo thought for a moment, "I got a plan, but you gotta agree to it first."  
  
I nodded; anything was better then being caught and glomped by Relena.  
  
"Well a while ago I made a small tunnel in between the ceiling of the first floor and the floor of the second floor, it makes a good hiding place."  
  
Well that didn't seem so bad.  
  
"But the is one problem... the tunnel can hold heavy stuff better than long objects, so if we don't want to get caught, we have to squeeze together into the small space."  
  
That didn't bother me. "Okay I agree to hiding there." And I began to stand up but when I got to my feet I fell forward and duo caught me. It had felt a if my legs were made of jello.  
  
"Thanks." I mutter slightly embarrassed.  
  
"You should have waited for me to have helped you up, you are ready to stand on your own yet." Duo chuckled.  
  
Together we slowly made our way over to the spot duo said was where part of the tunnel was located at and he slowly set me down on the ground and quietly pulled the floorboard up.  
  
Duo then picked me up and we inched closer to it and I slid into the tunnel. It was small, but I knew we would fit, we used to be Gundam Pilots after all and I really didn't care I would do just about anything to get away from Relena.  
  
"Ready?" Duo asked.  
  
I only nodded in reply.  
  
Duo slid in next to me and pulled the loose floorboard over us, plunging us into total darkness. "Safe." Duo whispered.  
  
I hope.  
  
Just then we heard a slam, then the sound of glass or something fragile breaking and a screech of, "HHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Come out my darling!!!!"  
  
I whispered to Duo, "how long do you think she'll be here?"  
  
"I don't know, but hopefully when the guys see that we are not here they will come up with some lie about where we are."  
  
Then Duo and I started moving, "I know of an exit into a room that Relena would never dare step foot in other than Wufei's." Duo grinned, started leading the way and helping me along.  
  
Suddenly we heard footsteps above us and we stopped, holding our breath.  
  
"You better tell me where Heero is at!" Relena screeched. "If you don't I'll have all three of you and that stupid street rat arrested!"  
  
I looked over to Duo and saw that his fits were clenched and he looked extremely pissed off. I was as well, threatening to arrest my comrades, no friends and calling my best friend a street rat. Wait... where did that come from? Best friend... well I'm pretty sure that's what Duo is to me, he's always helping me out. Yeah he is my best friend.  
  
"Relena you cannot arrest someone for not knowing where a person is." Trowa calmly said. "It's not like we own him and neither do you."  
  
"Just watch I'll have all of you arrested and someday I will own him!"  
  
Okay, now I was wishing I felt better so I could go up there and beat the shit out of her. I am not some damned child's play toy!  
  
Then we heard a smack and Quarter spoke up, "I'm sorry Miss Relena! I forgot that I had asked Duo and Heero to go shopping for some supplies. I thought that they were back by now, but I guess they aren't." Nice save Quatre.  
  
"Oh," we heard Relena's voice and it sounded disappointed, "well when Heero gets back con you tell him that I stopped by?"  
  
"Yes, of I will." Quatre said and then two pairs of footsteps moved towards the stairs and then the front door was heard being opened the shut. Another pair of footsteps headed towards Wufei's room and the last set stayed where they were.  
  
"I think that we can come out now." Duo said to me.  
  
I nodded. In my mind I was congratulating Quatre and his quick thinking.  
  
Duo started to push the floorboard above us up, but suddenly it lifted up by someone above us and when our sight was adjusted to the light we saw that it was Trowa. He extended a hand, which duo grabbed and he was pulled out and then Duo pulled me out and slung my arm over his shoulders.  
  
"Don't tell Quat cause he would freak and don't tell Wufei cause he would go on a rant about how unjustified it is." Duo said then grinned.  
  
Trowa nodded in agreement and then put the floorboard back in place right before Quatre came up the stairs.  
  
"Oh! Duo! Heero! Where did you go?"  
  
"Ummm... to put it simply... we hid/" Duo said shrugging slightly.  
  
"A good thing too. This time Relena seemed hell bent on taking him home with her!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Duo said and he looked at me. He must've felt the shiver that my body produced when Quatre said that. "I'm going to take him back to bed, he didn't get much rest due to all that screeching.  
  
"Okay, but be careful." Quatre told Duo.  
  
"Qh, I will." Duo said and then he helped me back to our room and set me down on his bed.  
  
"How ya feeling?" He asked me.  
  
I didn't know how to respond so I summed it up with a light, "Hn."  
  
He chuckled, "I take that as fine." He laughed some more. "But you should get some rest at least." He stopped. "This morning was quite a shocker for all of us even Wufei."  
  
I looked at him not quite believing what he had just said.  
  
He shrugged, "well it's only the truth I mean we've been friends for a while now I think he had a right to be worried, heck all of us had a right to be worried."  
  
I nodded in agreement, but then I began to feel tired and quickly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay! I finished a new chapter! Yay! Aurelia-Elin: Back from the comic store?  
  
Yep!  
  
Aurelia-Elin: *stares at her* what did you do?  
  
Nothing... *looks innocent*  
  
Aurelia: Riiiiigggghhhttttt... *walks off*  
  
*Shadow-Aeliana walks in with a huge stack of manga* Is the coast clear?  
  
Yep.  
  
Aeliana; K *walks towards the library room*  
  
*Waves towards readers* Bai!! *runs off after Aeliana*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Finally I finished it! Hopefully I will get the next chapter up sooner! Bai!!!  
  
Please read and review! Thanks! 


End file.
